


An Unexpected and Absurd Encounter

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Random Encounters, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter between two characters who have a super small likelihood of meeting, but still happen to meet on their birthday. A ghoul, known as the gourmet, who has set his eyes on this strange snack and a dexowner who knows nothing of the dangers that the city of Tokyo is struggling against. How will a day with these two different persons turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected and Absurd Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute to Tsukiyama and Yellow's birthday.
> 
> Original publish date: 03-04-15

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining in the clear blue sky, the temperature was good enough to walk outside without a coat and you could see the sprouting flowers slowly adorning nature. These were signs that spring had arrived. Spring meant that the time of hibernating was over and for people to become more active, thus for normal days to turn into unexpected ones.

This also applied to Tsukiyama Shuu. The koukaku ghoul just returned from meeting up with his 'pet' Hori Chie. She had given him the latest update of her findings. They parted with a plain congratulation for his birthday by the short woman and a photo of a clothes store, which she took for him, not that she had any interest in it. Tsukiyama was really pleased, he bought her a cake and they parted ways. Now, he was on his way back to Kaneki and the others to share the information he received. He was lost in thought, musing how proud he was with his pet when a mysterious scent caught his attention. The purple haired ghoul stopped in his tracks. "Ah, what is this mysterious pleasing scent? It is so soft, faint and dolce like you would enjoy a flower shop. Maybe this could be my next meal!"

Filled with curiosity and determination, the ghoul followed the strange scent. He was so bewildered by the smell, he had never smelled anything like it before, it could almost rival Kaneki's, almost. As the scent was slowly becoming stronger Tsukiyama stopped as he noticed between some bushes a girl, or woman, sitting against a tree, her attention completely glued to a sketchbook, which she was holding. The girl had long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and her eyes were covered by her bangs due to the fact that her head was lowered. She was wearing a white short-sleeved dress, with buttons adorned on her top half of the dress. His mind screamed meal, but there was a part of him that felt curious, he didn't know why, but her scent was odd, similar to a human's but not at the same time.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle."

No answer, the girl stayed motionless. Tsukiyama approached her, trying to find out if she was alright. He could hear her soft snoozes. She was asleep.

After a few seconds, the Koukaku ghoul decided to nudge the girl on her should, which didn't help much either.

Tsukiyama inspected the girl curiously, who would know that some humans were such heavy sleepers. Maybe it was only the perfect opportunity to eat her right here.

As if on cue the girl suddenly sneezed and opened her eyes, an odd tone of amber, present in her irises. She shivered and hugged herself, hoping to get warm. "Since when did it became this c-cold?" She mumbled. The girl halted her actions when she noticed Tsukiyama. She crooked her head in surprise. "Can I help you?" She asked.

The purple-haired man was silent for a while until he realized that she was awake and asking her a question. "Ah, my apologies. I was just wondering what a young lady like you is doing in such a remote area?. It's quite dangerous for a woman to be alone in such a deserted place."

The girl seemed to be pondering on the question. "I'm just waiting for some friends of mine, I must have dozed off..." She mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact.

"But, I don't see anything special or dangerous about waiting here. I do this often when I want to relax and enjoy my surroundings." She answered. "But, I never expected that someone would be able to notice me here.

"I just happen to pass by," Tsukiyama explained. "Lately, the news shows a lot of death incidents. So a young lady like you sleeping in a place with no witnesses makes an easy prey."

The blonde looked pensive. "I heard that, but it mostly happens during the night." She closed her eyes as if trying to remember something. "Ah, do you mean the news about those... Uhm people who eat human flesh?"

That's one description Tsukiyama never heard of.

The blonde let out a chuckle and sighed. "Uhm, thank you for worrying about a stranger like me, but I'll..." She was cut off short when her phone started to ring. She quickly fumbled in the bag she had with her and took out some earplugs and placed them in her ears. While mumbling something she took a strange watch and pressed a button. "Hello, Blue-san?" The girl was quiet as she listened patiently. She nodded a few times with an uh huh until she opened her mouth. "I have to get what?! Can't you do it yourself? … You could have gone yesterday! That is no excuse!" She let out a sigh. "Alright, alright, tell me what you need..." The girl quickly turned the pages of her sketchbook and started to write. She froze when she checked the first few items. "Blue-san... I'll be all over the place if I have to get these! No, it IS ridiculous, because we both know the reason behind this ridiculous request. Of course, I know, you did the same thing with Red-san and Green-san, except they had it worse." She sighed in exhaustion. "I get it, but don't think I'll do this again when you suddenly change your mind." She was quiet again. Her expression turned into a nervous frown. "No, normal friends don't do that... Yes, I know you'll come when you're finished. I see you later." She turned her watch off and took off her earphones. "I'm sorry about that. My friend... Can be very demanding for the most illogical reasons." She stood up and placed her items in her bag. "Well, I have to get going, if I don't start soon I won't be done until tomorrow." She let out a nervous chuckle.

This was bad, his target was leaving. He would not allow his possible dinner to get away. "Are you really going to be fine Mademoiselle?"

"Don't worry about this, this happens very often, I or my friends are always getting lured away during our birthdays because my friends are planning it and they always try to make it big... Not that it's necessary, but telling them that would be talking to a tree. At least for Blue-san..." The girl seemed to be more mumbling to herself as she closed her eyes and scratched her back awkwardly. She glanced up at the tree as if trying to change her attention or as if she was checking up on something.

Tsukiyama, on the other hand, was deep in thought. Or more overwhelmed. How often could you enjoy such a rare delicacy; his target shared his birthday, this had to be a sign. "It's your birthday?"

The blondes nodded. "I eh, am turning 22 today." She said shyly. "Though, most people won't believe it." She mumbled the last part very softly, which human ears wouldn't be able to pick up, ghouls on the other hand.

The purple-haired man took a better look at the girl, who had stood up by now. She was short, not as short as Chie, but still short and she really didn't look like an adult, people would probably mistake her for a high school girl if it wasn't for the fact that her expression showed experience and maturity compared to most teenagers.

"Well, I'm going. Uhm, nice meeting you?"

"Ah, wait!" Tsukiyama quickly said.

The woman turned around. "Yes?"

"I would want to offer you my assistance for your shopping list."

The woman looked at the ghoul as if he had grown a second head. "Are you sure?" She asked suspiciously. "There's no need to burden yourself."

"Yes, it happens to be my birthday too. This just can't be only coincidence."

"Actually, it can..." The blonde answered, obviously not impressed.

"So, since I'm such a polite gentleman, it has to be my duty to escort a young lovely lady so she can finish on time and enjoy her day with her friends."

A few blinks and a long silence passed by, until the woman opened her mouth. "Don't you have somewhere to go? If it's also your birthday, then you should celebrate it with your friends." Her face was completely filled with confusion as if there was something she couldn't understand.

"Don't worry, I visited my pet a few minutes ago."

"... P-pet?" She repeated, obviously sweat dropping upon hearing the word.

"Oui, we talked a bit, enjoyed ourselves. She is such a cute little mouse. I can never guess what she's thinking."

"... They can be quite mysterious..." Awkwardness grew on the girl's side, but Tsukiyama didn't notice any of it. The amber-eyed woman cleared her throat. "And, you don't have anything else to do after visiting... Your pet..." The last words came out with trouble.

"Well, I would stop by a dear friend of mine, but we haven't agreed on a meeting time yet."

Another awkward glance was given by the girl. "I see... if you're fine with it and your friend is fine with it... I guess it can't hurt having some help. And can you please not call me madme... Something. My name is Yellow." Yellow answered as she took out her hand.

It was an odd name Tsukiyama had to admit, but it was nothing of importance as a good meal was all about the taste and at least he gained her trust, on top of that, she seemed to be amusing. "Tsukiyama Shuu." The koukaku ghoul answered as he shook the blonde's hand. "You don't seem to be familiar with The French language, no?"

The blonde didn't answer. Her face showed only more confused. "Let's just start with the list." She mumbled as she started walking. 

* * *

Yellow never expected any day to be normal, with the friends she has, her days ended always chaotic and weird, but she liked it. Today was just a continuation of such days, only stranger. The blonde was very surprised when she opened her eyes and saw a stranger in a very distasteful (in her opinion) clothing. She was never one to judge a person from their appearance, but it wasn't that, what made the Pokédex owner raise her guard and stay alert. Tsukiyama seemed to stare at her like Blue would with chocolate. Very uncomfortable, she didn't say anything about it, because maybe she could be wrong. Also, she felt kinda sorry for the guy, no matter in what society you live, homosexuals were always treated differently. Though she had to wonder if he was homosexual or bisexual. His clothes and odd choice of words definitely didn't scream straight and she didn't know why, but her instincts told her to be careful. Was it a result of all that travelling and fighting that made her so uncomfortable or was it because she was too used to the scenery of nature instead of cities filled with buildings and people? It could be all. Yellow glanced at the list of things she had to get Blue and frowned. 'Why is she always asking for the most impossible and weirdest things...'

Yellow sighed and looked at Tsukiyama. "The first thing on the list is strawberries covered in white chocolate."

The man looked at the girl. "That's not hard."

"There's more," Yellow answered as she read out loud. "Make sure the strawberries are of a perfect size, between 10 and 20 centimetres, fresh, sweet enough and not too ripe, you have to find them in the wild and they have to be a deep red colour like..." She stopped reading and stared at the paper, her face becoming slightly red from embarrassment.

The man waiting patiently for the blonde to continue.

After a few seconds of silence, she finally opened her mouth. "So, where do you pick wild strawberries?"

The girl obviously wasn't planning on finishing the sentence. "Red like?" The ghoul asked curiously.

"Red like the colour red," Yellow answered in monotone as she decided to quicken her pace. Softly cursing her friend for teasing her even when she wasn't near.

"You can also get them from the stores." Tsukiyama reminded her, decided not to bother with something that she probably wouldn't answer.

"She wants them plucked from nature," Yellow answered. "I think I know a place where you can get some strawberries." She looked again at the list and frowned. "I think the strawberries are the easiest thing." The dexowner started to wonder how long the insane request would take. "So where do you get Swish chocolate? Is it some special branch? Or are they from a certain place?"

"You're very funny, miss." The Koukaku ghoul admitted.

"I am?" Yellow blinked. "But I'm not even good at jokes."

"No, it was funny," Tsukiyama reassured her.

"What was funny?"

"Your joke."

"What joke?"

"About the Swish chocolate."

"That's a joke?" The dexowner asked, confusion creeping up her mind.

The purple haired man started to wonder about the girl's mental state. Or she was an idiot or ill. It would make it easier if she was an idiot. He decided to let it slide since they wouldn't get any further anyway. "So, What are the other items?"

"A living puffer fish, a fluffy giant pillow, a balloon with a smiling moon face, the signature of a celebrity, tickets to a hot spring, a red lacy thong, durio zibethinus and Ganondorf's nose." Yellow looked up at Tsukiyama, expecting him to give her an odd look or something. She, herself was surprised about the last item, but she'd figure something out. His expression did change, but it seemed more like he was pensive about something.

"... Shuu-san?"

The male snapped out of his thoughts, surprised at the way the girl addressed him. "Oui?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, I'm tres bien, perfetto. So, that's all she wants? Very unusual."

"It could be worse. During the birthday of another friend of mine, we kicked him out of his home and send him to the other side of the sea, but the biggest reason was because we were punishing him for not respecting our privacy." And until this day seeing the rash raven-haired's expression still amused her. Not that she would tell anyone.

"Other side of the ocean?"

"It was very easy. We just had to tell him that there was some festival with pretty girls and he was gone within seconds, the way back was a bit harder. I guess it's pitiful since he had to pay for whatever Blue-san ordered there, only for him to have to return it later because she changed her mind. But I heard they refused to give him back his money. So he got angry and got in a fight with the store owner and had to stay in jail for a day because he refused to apologize. He spent his whole birthday there."

The gourmet only registered half of what she said. It sounded so absurd, especially since it came out of the mouth of what seemed to be a shy gentle person.

"Could you hold this please?" Yellow asked as she shoved something big in the ghoul's hands.

The poor unsuspecting ghoul almost threw back a gag when a strong disgusting odour of rotten unions hit his nostril. He took a look at what Yellow gave him and nearly threw up. It was a durian, one of the strongest scented fruit and for a ghoul one of the kinds of human food they wouldn't want to be anywhere near.

Yellow started to measure the exotic fruit, not bothered by the scent at all. It has to be around 30 centimetres and it was to weight 3 kg." The girl mumbled as she put the fruit back and took another one. "Ah, how about this one? Do you think it smells strange?" She asked as she held the fruit close to the gourmet, who had an urge to gag.

"Could you... Please... Keep it away from me, Mademoiselle. I am not very fond of the smell."

"Ah, sorry! I forgot that this fruit smells horrible to some people." She choked out as she took the fruit away.

Tsukiyama wondered if she was doing this on purpose or was she just the idiot he thought she was. No human would dare to humiliate someone from the Tsukiyama family. Then again, Yellow seemed odd enough unaffected to the smell. The ghoul knew that even most of the humans were revolted by the smell of the fruit, the blonde was probably part of the small group who weren't affected by it. This human was harder to prey on than he thought.

"Alright, let's go to the next one!" The woman exclaimed as she returned with a bag where she had the disgusting looking fruit.

Tsukiyama took a few steps back from the short woman. Not that it helped much since he could smell it on him. "What is the next item on the list?"

"Well, I can take care of the signature easily, so let's do the balloon first! Ah, here." She handed over a scented tissue. "It would be better if you didn't walk around with the urge to throw up." She chuckled.

The ghoul took the tissue, surprised by her kindness. "Thank you." 

* * *

The gourmet stared blankly at the building they were standing in front of. It was a game shop, the koukaku ghoul had no idea what a game shop had to do with a balloon, but he said nothing as he observed his soon-to-be snack, who entered the building first, with curiosity.

Yellow immediately walked over to the store owner and asked him some questions. The man pointed to the back of the room. The amber-eyed woman bowed a thank you and walked towards the direction she was shown. When Tsukiyama walked up to the girl, he noticed she was holding a balloon with a moon print, wearing a creepy face. It didn't seem like a laugh it all.

"I can fix that expression a little." The Pokédex owner mumbled. "Maybe if I add a few touches to make it more convincing. What do you think?"

"I find it a very intriguing choice." Not really something he'd find any interest in, but it was for the woman's friend, so she would know best. Besides, he was very amused by her strange unpredictable behaviour.

Yellow went to the counter and paid for the balloon when they got out, the blonde looked through her belongings and took out a pencil. With a smug grin, she started to draw on the balloon. "Tadah!" She turned the balloon for Tsukiyama to see and the gourmet almost stumbled upon seeing the smile drawn on the balloon. It looked very amusing and pathetic, maybe even creepy.

Yellow looked satisfied at the balloon. "That was easier than I thought. Now the next item!" 

* * *

Hours passed, they went from one place to another. Yellow decided to get the strawberries to get over with it, which ended in Tsukiyama's favourite suit thorn. The blonde felt so guilty that she went to search for a gay shop to get him something new. The ghoul wasn't really satisfied with the clothing, but he didn't mind the colours and the girl offered herself to compensate for his clothes, he did wonder why they had to visit a gay clothes store. At least they finally got the strawberries and the chocolate, which was hard to find, because Tsukiyama spent most of the time explaining what Swish and Switzerland were. The pillow was also easy, though the purple-haired ghoul didn't understand why she had to bring such a big fluffy pink one, that would attract a lot of attention. Mostly for Tsukiyama, because he ended up carrying it. Without thinking, he had offered to carry it in her stead, he felt like he should help her since she had been so surprisingly kind. The hot spring ticket was surprisingly easy; Yellow won the tickets since the sponsor was immediately infatuated by the pretty unsuspecting dense blonde. Now the two sat on a bench. The Pokédex owner was enjoying some takoyaki, meat buns and some fruit salad, while Tsumiyama sat next to her, trying his best to endure the horrible smell the durian fruit emitted.

"That man was very nice," Yellow commented. "I would never guess that I would win those tickets with ease."

Tsukiyama said nothing and stared at the girl suspiciously. It was like luck was drawn to her, for a person who didn't seem to understand what was going on around her, things were going super smoothly. "Yellow-san, what is next on the list?"

The amber-eyed woman put her snack down and took out her list. "Pufferfish, the pillow, signature, the red thong and Ganondorf's nose." I've taken care of the signature one, so let's wait here for a while.

Tsukiyama raised his eyebrow, wondering what she meant by waiting. Did she have connections with celebrities? Not soon his question got answered when the woman stood up and waved to someone.

"Green-san! Over here."

A brown, spiky-haired man with green eyes and a cold look approached the girl. His scent was a bit similar to the blonde's but still different. He glanced at the ghoul suspiciously before sighing at the blonde. "I can't believe you're actually putting up with her crap! What is it that you need?"

"Blue-san wanted a signature!"

"Can't you give her one yourself?"

Yellow shook her head. "You know that she wouldn't count that as one."

She handed over the paper to Green, who scanned through it quickly. He groaned and muttered something under his breath, which sounded like pesky. "You're an idiot you know that?"

Yellow nodded awkwardly.

"And I'm a bigger idiot for even going along with this." He sighed.

"So will you give me the signature?" The Pokédex owner asked hopefully.

"No."

"Why?"

"I refuse to go along with anything that that woman plans."

"B-but Green-san!"

Their conversation got interrupted by another call. Yellow quickly picked up her PokéGear and turned it on. "What is it Blue-san?" Green groaned.

"Ohohoho, how did you know it was me?" A feminine voice laughed at the other side of the line.

Green took the device from Yellow and turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just had a feeling that you would give our little Yellow some trouble with completing her list," Blue answered innocently.

"We both know that the list is completely useless and only half of the items will be used for embarrassing the others or me!" He hissed.

"Don't be so negative, trust me, all the items are necessary."

"You want a red thong, a fruit with an odour that's too much to handle for most people and a nose of some non-existent character! What are you, some sicko?!"

"How to mean of you! Many people are dying to get their hands on that nose!"

The brunette glanced back at his blonde friend. "And you have the confidence that you can find it?"

Yellow clenched her hands. "Yes, I've heard of some ways to obtain rare items like that."

Green just stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"GREEEEN, are you ignoring me again!"Blue yelled from the phone.

The man didn't answer and turned the Pokégear off, handing it back to its owner. He stared at Tsukiyama before turning his attention back to Yellow. "Don't tell me you took pity again on some stranger?"

"No, it's not like that! I was offered help!" The blonde protested. "Besides, he's not homeless!"

Tsukiyama decided to walk over to the two people to give the sharp-looking man a proper introduction. "Tsukiyama Shuu, it's a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur! Your friend has been very gentle to me." Tsukiyama gave his hand for a handshake.

Yellow and Green stared at the purple-haired male with different expressions. Yellow confused and Green blank.

"Shuu-san, his name isn't Monsieur!" Yellow corrected.

Green face palmed at the idiotic remark while Tsukiyama only smiled.

"You're very amusing Yellow-san."

"Huh?" The blonde blinked.

"It's a word from a different language." The brunette mumbled.

"Are Shuu-san's parents from another country?"

"Ah no, it's not that," Tsukiyama explained.

"Then why do you speak two languages at the same time?"

"Does it matter?" Green barked. "Give me the damn paper already."

"Green-san, you haven't introduced yourself..." The woman said awkwardly as she handed over a paper and a pencil.

The man said nothing and wrote his autograph on the paper, mumbling how ridiculous this situation was. When he finished, he handed the paper and pen back to his friend. "It's Green." He stated as he glanced at the ghoul. Still not planning to take the purple-haired man's hand. He turned again to the blonde with a stern expression. "If you get yourself in any trouble I won't help you." He said before turning and leaving the two persons.

"... He's quite intriguing." Tsukiyama commented.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour." The woman apologised awkwardly. "He's like that with everyone, but once you get to know him better you'll see that he's a nice person."

"For how long have you known him?"

"Uhm... I think for about eleven years. Blue-san told me his attitude was worse when he was younger, but as the years passed, he became quieter and started to talk less."

"You need the signature of a celebrity..."

"I know... It's a bit complicated and long to explain." Yellow mumbled.

The two stayed silent for a while until Yellow opened her mouth. "So, what do you know about fishing?"

The koukaku ghoul's only response was raising his eyebrows in curiosity. 

* * *

"You got it almost right, Shuu-san. How about trying with a little bit less strength."

The two sat somewhere on a pear, practising Tsukiyama's fishing skills, which were close to zero since he had never fished in his entire life. There was no need for a member of the Tsukiyama family to fish. Which was why,  for the last couple of minutes, Yellow was witnessing how Tsukiyama accidently destroyed the sailcloths of several small boats, by throwing his fishing rod too far away, reeled in some junk and almost threw a sailor in the ocean.

"It's not that bad... for a first try..." The woman mumbled.

"Really?" The ghoul asked, sounded very pleased with the compliment.

"Yes, one if my friends wanted to break her fishing rod and stick it in the nose of the person who was mocking her for her mistakes."

Tsukiyama chuckled. "Your friend sounds very interesting."

"She's nice to be around, but she has a short temper and she tends to get ... violent. The man was lucky that she only ended up with threatening him... Anyway, let's try again, shall we?"

Tsukiyama nodded. He would have never imagined that he would enjoy such a human-like sport. Tsukiyama Shuu, heir to the Tsukiyama family and known the gourmet was learning how to fish. He held his fishing rod and threw it back into the ocean, but at the same time, the two hear someone screaming.

"Augh, my eye!"

Yellow blinked as she stared at the eye sticking on the hook of the gourmet's rod. She quickly glanced behind to see a sailor covering his eyes, blood was dripping between the fingers. "Uhh. How about we'll fish somewhere else. I'll apologise to the man."

Tsukiyama glanced as Yellow went over to the injured man, trying to fix what was unfixable. His attention returned to the eye poking in his fishing hook. Well, that was an interesting way of collecting food without gaining the attention of the CCG. He grabbed the hook and started to lick the human eyes. "Hmm spicy, but I think these will be better if I grill them a bit, aside from that this tastes fortissimo!"

The blonde quickly returned, feeling very guilty about what happened. "Well, I covered the hospital bills and I apologised."

"So it went smoothly."

"Not really, he insulted me first for pulling out his eye, but after I explained to him, he called you an idiot. After I gave him a bigger price for the compensation he was quiet and apologised for his irrational behaviour."

"That did sound irrational, it's not like we tore off his arm."

"... But he lost an eye... It's not that strange that he was so angry... He could bleed to death if no one helped him."

The difference between ghouls and humans or better say; ghouls and weird idiots, because no sane person would react that normal after your companion accidentally pulls out the eye of a passerby while learning how to fish.

"Let's go to a less populated place." Yellow abruptly commented. 

* * *

 After hours of trying, they finally got ahold of the pufferfish, not thanks to Tsukiyama's marvellous fishing skills, but because of Yellow's experience. The blonde placed the fish in a plastic bowl since it had to be caught alive and the girl didn't like the idea of killing a harmless animal anyway.

"Yellow-san, what are you going to do about the eye?"

The Pokédex owner frowned and glanced at the organ, which she placed in a plastic bag. "Well, throwing it away could be an option... But I don't think that's reasonable... Maybe we could sell it on the black market... Or do you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact, I have! I have some acquaintance who knows what to do with it!"

"Alright, here." She handed over the eye, to which Tsukiyama eyed mischievously, he's going to enjoy this snack so much."

"But you need to tell your friend to wash and disinfect first. I accidentally dropped it in the sewer."

The woman skipped ahead gleefully while her ghoul companion cringed and stared at the plastic bag she gave him. It didn't look as appetising as it did before. Yes, Yellow definitely had a few screws loose in her brain.

"Let's get the thong now! Do you know any shops that sell good quality lingerie?"

"I've never worn such things, they're not really suitable for me."

The amber-eyed woman crooked an eyebrow. "Not even due to curiosity?"

"Is there any reason to be curious about them?"

The woman stayed quiet, not sure how to answer. "I thought you were that kind of type... " She mumbled softly.

"What kind of type?"

"Let's just look for a shop." Yellow quickly mumbled as she quickly went ahead.

The koukaku ghoul wondered what kind of male humans would want to try lingerie meant for females.

The two finally came across a cheque-looking boutique for lingerie. Yellow quickly took out her list to see if there were any other specifications for the thong listed.

"The waist has to be a specific size not bigger, not smaller doesn't mind... Strange why would smaller be fine? Anyway, Shuu-san, which one seems better, this one or this one?" Yellow asked as she showed two different kinds of thongs, one was with laces and the other one seems more frilly."

The koukaku ghoul looked at the two pieces closely. Eyes scrunched and eyebrows raised. He took the tongs and felt the material, they were both soft. "They seem both fine to me."

The blonde sighed. "I see." She took the red silk underwear and stared fiercely, though to the gourmet it looked quite amusing.

"Miss, those two are on sale. If you buy two you get one for free." A saleswoman said.

"Really?! Thank you very much! Let's take both!" Yellow beamed.

"You're welcome. It would look probably great on your friend."

The blonde glanced at Tsukiyama, who seemed to stare around the shop curiously. "Maybe, but he told me he never tried it before."

"Really? Who would guess."

The Pokédex owner nodded absent-mindedly. "Anyway, thank you very much I'll take these." 

* * *

Noon was nearing its end and there was only one more item left to get; the nose of the king of evil from a video game. For some reason, Yellow wasn't really worried about it.

"You said you knew where to get the last item, right?" The gourmet asked his companion who nodded in response.

"But you need this if you want to enter."

She handed over a ticket. Curiosity picked as he read the text written on the ticket.

Special collectors only auction pass.

"This looks interesting." The ghoul mused. 

* * *

And interesting it was. Tsukiyama had been at auctions before, but those were auctions where humans were purchased, this auction was very strange even for a ghoul.

"Our next item belongs to the Mario franchise! A clean cut tail from King Koopa aka Bowser! Let's start with an opening bit of 50000 yen!"

The crowd practically went wild. The purple-haired man wondered what kind of people would gather there for such strange items. "Is that a real tail?" The man asked.

"Yeah, this place is only known by a restricted few people. I happen to know about it due to one of my friends who told me about this place once. I've never been here before, but I heard they sold interesting items." The Pokédex owner responded. She was wearing sunglasses and had her hair tied up in a bun. The gourmet wondered why she changed her look.

"Our next items are a pair of boxers provided by an anonymous donor! Two pairs that go together as one set! These boxers belong to very famous persons who also go by the title the fighter and the raiser!"

Yellow flinched when she heard the last sentence. A sweat drop formed as she had an inkling of who the culprit could be. Tsukiyama noticed the woman's change of demeanor and eyed her curiously. "Is something wrong."

"Those boxers belong to Green-san and another friend of mine..."

The ghoul glanced back it the auctioned underwear. His sharp senses could detect a familiar scent, which he remembered to belong to the cold brunet the other scent was slightly different. He wondered how such personal belongings could end up in such a strange place as here.

"Blue-san is probably responsible for this." The blonde sighed. "I have to protect Green-san and Red-san's privacy!" She mumbled with determination. "5.000.000 yen for the boxers!" Yellow exclaimed.

The whole place was silent. Everyone stared at the Pokédex owner, who felt nervous under all those glances.

The auctioneer recovered after a few minutes and cleared his throat.

"S-so, is there anyone else who has a higher bit?"

No response, the man closed the bidding by proclaiming Yellow to be the new owner of Red and Green's boxers. The woman led out a heavy sigh. "Shuu-san, could you please keep this between us?"

"Of course Yellow-san."

"Thank you! I'll pay you back when I have the chance!"

"Now the next item is the famous Buster Sword, used by the famous soldiers Angeal Hewley, Zax Fair, and Cloud Strife!"

One hour had passed and the strangest things were shown on display. Tsukiyama wasn't bored by one bit, oddly enough, he himself had even bought some items which he found interesting and could be a great addition to his collection at home. Except for Solid Snape's testicles, he was going to eat those during his next visit to the ghoul restaurant.

"Now the final item of today! A rarely which took a lot of effort to obtain! The one and only nose, belonging to the King of Evil; Ganondorf!"

"That's it! That's the item I need!" The Viridian Dexowner exclaimed.

The purple-haired ghoul took a glance at the item. It was a very pointy and big-looking nose. It didn't look very appetising, he wondered what a human would want to do with it.

"7.000 yen!"

"7.500 yen!"

"8000 yen!"

"Ehhh, I'd never guess there would be so much interesting for it!" Yellow exclaimed. She started to panic slightly, before entering the bidding war herself with 10.000 yen.

"20.000 yen!"

Tsukiyama wondered where those people got the money from. They didn't seem like the people who were born with money, also, the majority were youngsters. "Tokyo has more sides than I thought it has..." He mumbled in amusement.

The bidding war kept going, lots of competitors had dropped out by now, but there were still people desperate for the nose of one ugly evil Gerudo king pig.

"8,000,000 yen!"

Yellow clenched her teeth in desperation. "This will go on forever! C'mon Yellow, think! There's gotta be something in your possession that's almost unsaleable... Ah!"

The girl opened her eyes as an idea popped up. She quickly looked through her back and scanned for someone. After a while, she took out a delicate knife.

"For what are you going to use that knife for."

"My last resort. Blue-san will probably kill me for doing this, but I have to finish the list." The blonde answered. Reluctance was clearly present in her voice. Without further ado, the Pokédex owner closed her eyes as she cut a piece of her hair. Tsukiyama blinked a few times.

"One million yen and some hair locks from Yellow de Tokiwa Grove also titled as the healer!" She yelled.

Again it was silent. Yellow still had her sunglasses on and had put on a wig to disguise her blonde hair. Her ghoul companion had no idea what just happened. The auctioneer eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"The locks of Viridian's Pokédexowner?" He asked.

Yellow nodded. Under those glasses, she felt like the nerves were killing her. "Uhm, I can show you after this is over... I swear I'm not scamming anything!"

The amber-eyed woman quickly went over to the man and lifted up her glasses and her wig slightly to give the man a glance and prove. The man practically froze. Yellow was quiet for a few seconds, feeling very uncomfortable, but when the auctioneer still didn't move she knew her next move. "Well, it was nice doing business with you." She said as she dropped the money in his hand together with her hair and took the nose of the Evil King. "Let's go Shuu-san, business is over!"

Before Tsukiyama could blink the woman had already left the building as quickly as possible. 

* * *

Evening arrived when the two finally arrived at their meeting place; it was the same tree where Yellow was resting the other day.

"Thank you very much for today," Yellow said as she bowed. "I had a lot of fun."

"Likewise Yellow-san."

"Aren't you hungry?" The woman asked. "You've hardly eaten anything in all day. Here I think I still have something."

Merci, but I'm fine. I've had my share already in the morning."

"You aren't anorexic, are you?"

Tsukiyama looked at the blonde woman, surprised and caught off guard by the statement. Yellow stood up and stared at the ghoul with a serious expression. "Don't listen to what others say, you're not fat!"

The man almost choked on his own saliva. "Pardon?"

"It's the inside that counts, not the outside! So don't listen to the reflection in the mirror! You're throwing your worth away! Shuu-san doesn't need to starve himself out to gain self-satisfaction! Here I wanted to warm it up later, but you need it more than I!"

Without any warning, she shoved the snack in Tsukiyama's mouth. The ghoul flinched at the disgusting taste. As if he was eating a vegetable that was rotting away and the smell was so familiar it was like... That disgusting durian fruit... No, it was the fruit or some cake filled with the fruit. He couldn't describe all the horrible combined disgusting flavours in his mouth. The ghoul started to gag as he collapsed on the ground.

"Shuu-san, what's wrong?! Oh no I gave him food poison!" Yellow panicked. "Shuu-san, hang on I'm going to get help! Chuchu, I poisoned my first homosexual friend!" 

* * *

It was twenty past eight and Tsukiyama still hadn't shown up. Kaneki was starting to worry that the gourmet may have a slipped up and encountered ghoul investigators. After contacting Chie several times without any avail, he, Hinami, Banjou and the others decided to go out and look for the strange ghoul.

They had searched for a few minutes already without any sign of the ghoul, no news about attacks or whatsoever.

"Onii-san, someone is coming," Hinami warned.

The half-ghoul looked ahead and spotted some movement. Upon a better look, he spotted a blonde and a brunette. The blonde seemed to be slightly distressed while the brunette seemed more irritated.

"I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry Blue-san, I was just in such a hurry that I accidentally..."

"Why the hell did you had to cut your hair?!"

"Huh?" Blue's sudden concern about the blonde's hair, caught the young woman by surprise.

"I need that item, but I never said you had to trade it for your hair! You look like a mess! Such a waste! How could you do that to your beautiful hair?!"

"You put Red-san and Green-san's boxers for auction and you're angry at me for cutting my hair?!"

Blue stayed quiet. "Anyway, where did you lose your homosexual friend? And how the hell can you lose a person."

"..."

Hinami pulled gently on Kaneki's shirt. "Onii-chan the blonde woman smells like Tsukiyama nii-san."

"Like Tsukiyama-san?"

The small ghoul nodded.

Kaneki glanced towards the two women. They seemed harmless, but he wondered what Tsukiyama would want with them. Did he plan to eat one of them? "Excuse me?" The white-haired male asked as he walked over to the two women. "I was wondering if you've seen my friend. He has short purple hair, wears clothes that stand out and tends to talk in French or Italian."

"Doesn't that sound like that gay friend you met, Yellow?"

Kaneki sweatdropped at the woman's odd statement. He never thought about it, but thinking backs out the koukaku ghoul's behaviour, he wasn't surprised that some people would come to that conclusion.

Yellow frowned at her friend. "Blue-san!" The blonde turned to Kaneki. "Yes, I did, he offered to help me with my list. Is he your friend? My apologies! I accidentally gave him food poisoning and I lost him too!"

"You lost Tsukiyama?" The strange accusation sounded too comical to Banjou.

"How can you lose a person?" Hinami asked.

"Such things only happen to you, don't they Yellow?" Blue commented, amusement clearly visible on her face.

"It was nothing like that! I tried to think of a way to tell Green-san what you did to his boxers without making him mad at you, but when I became aware of my surroundings I noticed that I got lost."

The brunette did little to hold in her laughter. "Haha, if Sapphire or Gold were to hear this! Gosh, this is too good to be true!"

"... Blue-san, it's not as funny as it seems. Shuu-san could die!"

"I doubt food poising can kill someone so fast."

Kaneki wondered how a teenager could lose a grown unconscious man, especially someone like Tsukiyama. "Do you remember where you left him?"

"I was at a park... I think and..."

Yellow stopped halfway right at the same moment when Kaneki heard people approaching. Hinami immediately looked up, relief in her voice. "It's him!"

The others looked at the direction the young ghoul was staring at.

"I told them to wait, but apparently it's like they only understand when I tell them the opposite," Blue mumbled with a sigh.

"Sapphire-san, Ruby-san and Gold-san?" The blonde exclaimed confused as they ran towards the group of people.

Gold, a messy raven-haired male with an eye colour which matched his name and seemed to give the impression of being a delinquent, looked up first as he noticed Yellow and Blue. "There they are!"

The two other people; Ruby and Sapphire were walking behind him. Ruby, like Gold, had also black hair, but unlike the other male, his hair was covered by a white hat. His eyes were oddly enough, red. His companion next to him was a brunette with short hair tied in a low ponytail. Like the others, her eyes matched her name. The teenager wore a bored expression and yawned, showing her sharp canine teeth, but what Kaneki noticed was that she was dragging an unconscious Tsukiyama along like a rag doll.

"We found him along the road." The brunette mumbled. "Some stray dog was nibbling on his ear and eating his puke. Yuck." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Blue giggled softly but quickly stopped when she noticed Yellow's gaze. She took a glance at Tsukiyama's stained clothes. "Good news is that he seems okay."

"But I need to give him a change of clothes again!"

"Prissy boy probably has something!" Gold exclaimed teasing while giving his friend an amused look, to which Ruby responded with a glare.

"For the last time, I'm not gay!"

Sapphire ignored the two, not wanted to show how much she wanted to punch them and threw Tsukiyama in front of her. "Well, he's all yers. There's so much stench I can endure!" She complained as she took a few steps back while pinching her nose.

Hinami, Banjou, Ichimi, Jiro and Santo did the same. Being a ghoul had their disadvantages once in a while. Kaneki glanced at the ghoul slightly worried. He was surprised that they didn't notice anything strange, then again. Seeing their behaviour, it seemed like most of them didn't care."

"Sapphire, what happened to your arm?" Blue asked.

"Eh?" The girl glanced at her bandages shoulder. "Ow, that. Some freak bit me."

The ghouls all glanced in the girl's direction who seemed to act as if it wasn't something much.

"I think it was some crazy stoned hobo. Because he started to gag after that and said I tasted like dirt!"

"... So?" Her friend enquired.

"I bit him back and used the homo to bash his head. He went down pretty quickly. After that, I threw him away in the nearest container. To be honest, I wanted to throw that fucking idiot!" She glared at Ruby, who twitched uncomfortably and hid behind Blue. "In there too!"

Gold began to chuckle but stopped the moment Sapphire shot him a glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now or in the container with the unconscious hobo.

Blue face palmed, but Yellow seemed less pleased. "Sapphire-san! What did we say about using people as weapons!"

"It's not like he got hurt or anything. His body is surprisingly sturdy!"

Yellow and Ruby twitched, both for different reasons, while Gold's laugher quickly turned into chocking noises, the moment Sapphire's hands were at his throat, choking him in a comical way.

"My apologies for my friend's behaviour." The blonde said. "I think they had too much."

The half-ghoul sweat-dropped. "No, it's fine. I'm just glad that he's alright."

"I told them to wait... Sapphire isn't even old enough to drink yet." Ruby mumbled.

The sharp-tongued woman dropped Gold on the ground as a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, which one of you, is that guy's lover?"

Banjou almost chocked in his own saliva. "What?!"

"Most gay guys are befriended with girls or other gay guys. So one of you, if his boyfriend, right?"

Hinami stared confused between Kaneki, Banjou, and the other ghouls, as the girl had no idea what the brunette was talking about.

"Thrust me, none of us swing that way. Maybe Tsukiyama, but you'll never know with him."

Sapphire looked pensive and glanced at Blue, she wanted to open her mouth, but the older brunette was ahead of her. "He's dressed like a gay guy."

"Ah yeah! I bought these for him when his clothes became dirty after we collected the strawberries."

Blue almost let out a chuckle but kept quiet.

"I don't want to interrupt or something." Ruby retorted. "But I doubt he'd want to wake up on the floor."

"Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Yellow apologized. "As an apology, I'll treat you all to something and take care of Shuu-san's clothes."

"No need." Kaneki declined. "You've done already enough."

"Nonsense!" Blue interrupted and grabbed Kaneki and Banjou by the arm. "This is the smallest thing we can do to apologize for those idiots for treating your friend so horrible." She chimed sweetly while she shot a scary smile at Gold, Sapphire, and Yellow, who sweatdropped at her friends remark.

"I actually feel sorry for taking all of his time," Yellow mumbled. "He should have celebrated his birthday with his friends and not only his pet mouse."

"Tsukiyama nii-san has a pet?" Hinami asked curiously.

"I doubt he means that kind of pet," Banjou muttered.

"Well, that sounds gross." Gold answered. Which earned him a jab from Blue.

Yellow and Hinami tried to carry Tsukiyama, but it wasn't an easy feat due to the height differences. "Uhm, a little help please?" She gave Ruby and Gold a pleading glance.

"Are you crazy! He's covered in his own vomit! I'm not going to get my clothes dirty! Do you have any idea how long it will take to wash that disgusting smell out?!" Ruby protested.

"He stinks, I can't tolerate that fucking stench anymore!" Sapphire grumbled.

"I don't want to." Gold mused as he walked ahead.

"I just washed my hair today," Blue complained. "And I just got these clothes! By the way, you two shouldn't bother with it either. Yellow I got you that that dress especially for today and you ruined it already."

"..."

"Do they always talk about your friends like that?" Sante asked Yellow curiously.

"I know it's strange, but it surprisingly works... Aside from the insults and jokes, we're very close.

The ghoul nodded as he helped the girl with the unconscious gourmet.

"We can start the proper introduction when we get back," Blue mumbled. "And after we've dressed him into something clean." 

* * *

The sounds of laughter, yells and the stench of alcohol woke Tsukiyama from his slumber. He didn't know why, by his head hurt, quite a lot. What had he done to make him feel so horrible? Oh yeah, Yellow gave him that disgusting fruit pie. When the Koukaku ghoul opened his eyes, he was met by various eyes, familiar ones and unfamiliar.

"He's finally awake!"

Tsukiyama got up and noticed Yellow sitting on a chair, it looked as if she had been crying. Her face was red and eyes unfocused. "WAAAAH I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't know! I thought it was a normal cake! I didn't want to poison you! I ruined your birthday! I'm a horrible person!"

The woman kept wailing and only now did Tsukiyama smelled the intoxicating scent of alcohol. She was drunk.

"I wouldn't know what I would do if you were to die because me! I wouldn't be able to deal with it! Despite your looks, you're a very, very, very nice guy! I'm sorry that my first impression of you was that of a strange gay person, who wanted to trick me into prostitution or something! I am not revolted by the fact that you have sex with your mouse! Everyone has their reasons, maybe he have commitment issues, you were raised by mice! Hobbies don't care! It's the personality that counts! Even if you wear strange clothes with colours that according to Ruby would want him to burn his own eyes! I made your day a hell! I almost killed you and made you go throw all those terrible things! I swear it wasn't my intention! I won't blame you if you hate me or want to run away from me! I'm horrible, I discriminated you by treating you so horribly and leaving you to your own fate! Even I am disgusted by myself! Gold-san looks like a saint next to me! Even I'm disgusted by myself! I'm not allowed to live anymore! WAAAAAAAHHH!"

The said main, glanced at the drunken blonde who kept rambling nonsense, he felt certainly insulted, but most of his friends thought so otherwise as they giggled.

The koukaku ghoul didn't get anything from the girl's rambling. "I don't blame you, Yellow-san. But can you tell me why my head hurts so much?"

"Uh, my bad, I used you to bash some crazy hobo, who was getting on my nerves. Oops." Sapphire commented nonchalantly. She didn't seem to have any remorse or guilt feelings for her actions.

"I don't think that was a hobo." A dark-haired woman commented.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tsukiyama nii-san! We thought something happened to you." Hinami smiled.

Tsukiyama blinked and looked behind the ghoul. He recognized Green, sitting somewhere on a chair, glaring at a brunette who was ignoring the man. He noticed Kaneki, Banjou, and the others also. He wondered what happened when he was unconscious.

"Yellow-sempai said you had food poisoning when she tried to cure you of your anorexia and you almost choked on your own vomit. She somehow lost you and wandered around the streets, ending up getting lost herself before Blue-sempai found her. Sapphire-sempai, along with Gold-sempai and Ruby-sempai found you in councils as dragged you with them. I am not aware of what happened between that moment and when they met up with my other seniors. But we had to wash your clothes and lend you some of Silver-sempai's clothes while your own clothes are drying." One of Yellow's friends explained. She sat quietly a bit further away, pose right and firm gave away that she belonged to a wealthy family.

Tsukiyama took a look at what he was wearing. It was certainly not something he would choose to wear. The shirt was black as his pants were grey. Long-sleeved that hung loosely on his body. Yes, definitely not his taste. He frowned at the displeasure but said nothing about it. The people were kind enough to show him hospitality. He noticed a red-haired youth glaring at him. He could guess that that was Silver.

"FYI, we burnt the ugly gay clothes Yellow-san got you," Sapphire added.

Yellow began to cry loudly while some others snickered at the comment.

"I'm sorry I'm horrible, my friends are horrible!" Yellow whined. "I have to visit a mental institution together with Sapphire-san!"

"I heard that!" Sapphire grumbled.

Blue sighed, she grabbed Yellow and Sapphire by their hair and knocked them out by hitting the two girls heads against each other because it would escalate, but only Sapphire went down, Yellow quiet down to sniffing. "We decided to take you here because Yellow felt guilty for ruining your day. By the way, I'm Blue. Thanks for giving my air-headed friend some company." The brunette said. "Also don't mind the mess. We had a bit of a disagreement. When we were planning Yellow's birthday."

Some seemed to tense under the woman's statement.

"And since our idiotic friend got herself drunk and is unconscious. I'll do the introductions" Blue stated. "We already did our introduction while you were unconscious with Hinami-san and the others." The brunette turned to face her crowd of friends. "You've met Green already. Silver, my cute little brother, whose clothes we've lent to you. Gold, Sapphire and her feminine lover Ruby are the ones who found you." Ruby glared at Blue and wanted to say something against the insult, but the woman quickly continued. This is Platinum." The woman gestured to the lady who explained the situation previously. "Diamond, Pearl, Crystal, Black, his boss White, Faitsu, Rakutsu, X and his bossy childhood friend Y." The brunette finished with a proud smirk. "Yellow already told us about you while she was drinking away her guilt." The woman started to giggle. Anyway, thanks for helping her with her list"

Yellow got up and slumped towards Red and Green, who eyed her suspiciously. "I... Found something that... Belongs to you two..." She sniffed. "Blue-san wanted to earn money by disturbing your privacy.

The two guys shot the whistling brunette a glare, quickly taking their underwear from the drunken blonde. They will confront Blue later on the matter.

"Selling your friend underwear?" Banjou mumbled. That was something he never heard before, but then again neither would he imagine that Tsukiyama would be used as a bat.

"Blue-san, you do know that curing someone from a mental disease cannot be accomplished by forcing people." Platinum commented. "They have to overcome it voluntarily with a lot of counselling."

"Yes... Instead, I'll support you with your anorexia!"

The koukaku ghoul blinked. He wondered where she got the idea from.

Kaneki wanted to retort against their abrupt statement about the gourmet but decided it was better to let them be. It would be safer for Tsukiyama and he wouldn't need to explain himself, even if it was able to the gourmet's ego.

"So, since our plans got screwed up, how about we celebrate Both your birthdays together," Blue said. "It's kinda my fault it took so long, but the plans I had can still proceed. You still have to wait till your clothes dry, right?" She said to Tsukiyama. The woman took the bag with the stuff Yellow and Tsukiyama had collected and taken out one of the lacy thongs, giving Gold a mischievous smirk. "A bet is a bet."

The boy gulped in fear as his expression turned into a terrified one.

The ringaku ghoul didn't know why, but his instinct told him that today would be one he wouldn't forget so easily. 

* * *

It was the dawn of the next morning and Yellow glanced peacefully over a grassy field her headache was reduced by the painkillers she took after waking up. A bag was on her shoulder and her hair had been fixed on courtesy of Y. Yesterday really was something and embarrassing. "I guess it's time to go back, right?" She said as she turned to her companions.

"Time flies way too soon, but I have to admit. I enjoyed our vacation." Blue admitted.

"Maybe next time we should wait until the chairman is done instead of bribing the Japanese government." Pearl sighed.

"But that's so boring! Besides, they agreed very quickly."

"That's because half of them were too distracted by your flirting!"

Blue giggled."Oops."

"Anyway." Crystal interrupted. "Next time Sapphire-san you should have been more careful! You were really lucky, that you weren't eaten!"

"Uh..." Was the Hoenn dex owner's only response.

"Ghoul, wasn't it?" Platinum asked. "There are different kinds of people in all shapes and sizes and also with different personalities. But I think we went a bit too far by coming with the excuse of anorexia."

"What?!" Sapphire asked.

"At least try to follow the news! You, Gold and some of the others. Should pay more attention to information sources" Crystal sighed. "They are a race that eats humans."

"Oh, but why did that hobo spit out part of my shoulder?"

"Because we're not the same. Our bodies may be similar, but we're different. Our origin resides from somewhere else, we have evolved differently and endured different things. Where it's normal for us to leave the house to travel around the world the majority of the children here are educated and taught how to be independent. Those differences that we contain, are what probably makes us taste different and maybe even disgusting."

"He said I tasted like dirt and a rock! How ta hell can ya know what a rock tastes if ya never eat rocks!"

Yellow ignored her friends' conversations and sighed. I'm sorry Chuchu for leaving you alone by the tree for a while... and for locking you in the closet. But I had to hide you." The blonde mumbled to her electric rodent, who stood next to her master.

"Let's get going!" Blue yelled as she grabbed her blonde friend by the arm. "I want to visit the professor and show all the nice things we got and the pictures we took!"

The healer nodded. "Sure, maybe in the future we can go back again." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukiyama had been thinking about the strange day he had. He had planned to eat Yellow in the beginning, but after all those strange events and activities they did, the idea of eating the girl slowly went to the back of his mind. He didn't know why, but when she called him her friend, he felt some warm feeling inside. Happiness? Never had someone, especially a human called him a friend. Maybe it was her kindness that reached him, but he really did enjoy it, even with those strange habits of hers. He glanced at the new items he had acquired at the strange auction and smiled. "Who knew... that humans could be so interesting and strange."

You will never know what the day will bring you. Sometimes traumatic experience, sometimes, strange experiences, or happy ones or it can bring you all the above and even more. One thing is sure, friendship can be obtained when you least expect it.


End file.
